User blog:HoshiYume4610/Wow, its been a while since...
''Two months ago C: '' I have not sure if you still remember me as the girl who first came here after iOMG came and that girl who often and rarely comments in Seddie Page or blog pages or the game pages....and the girl who put her own Seddie artworks in her profile, Even the girl who was wonder if any of you read her fanfictions. The girl who wanted to ask a question even no one replyed and only very few are, so that's me all along :3 Now I sort of changed myself since iLove You C: but I haven't overcome them since I was in a temporaily of not shipping them :C which make me feel sadder but its hope me up if someone in YouTube makes a Seddie video or in DeviantART, and why would I have to leave this ship for a while? I got into Adventure Time lately even I knew its for kids show but it make me laugh and watch the adventures but...but I personally liking that epsiode, "AT with Fionna and Cake" and begun to ship crazy about Fionna being with Marshall Lee ((even Marshall Lee makes his appearance in only a second than more :C )) Oh I think one of you is a AT fan or not, but don't think that I'm a fool, I was stating about how much I really wanted to visit this wiki since I can't even believe I feel like being death here for a long time :C but except I'm only online to DA, and other related to that. Anyways, I still wonder when is iPhyscio ((is that correct?)) 2 coming out?? Just asking and somehow I reazlied I didn't changed my wiki icon, why not? that's a question in my mind when I came here for a pass-by just then I remember, I said that I will ship Seddie forever and on so that's why I know I still ship them and love the Seddie Arc except the ending part in iLove You. Btw I lost my interest to write for a 'long' while and now drawing more of AT style stuffs. But don't worry, I am a Seddie shipper even I want to leave them for a while because I have to move on. I can't move on if I keep on shipping one couple. I started realized I have ship more than one so basically, I moved on. But I still ship Sam and Freddie or any couples I love...well except some couples that I can't think they're not perfect. Don't think of my blog as bad or rude because I am talking now, and I feel alive again here. Kind of weird, I usually feel death whenever Im not here or DA or Youtube or any website I joined. Maybe there's two effect of this Internet World, one is safetly friendly, honesty side and other is cyberbullying, lie, painful side. I knew there's people wanted to befriend but they don't know HOW to start or to begin a good conversation or a good suggestion or anything that would bother and worry about these reasons. Anyway, my usual words: "Love and Peace!" :) Anyways, aware of it, if I ever make a new blog again, I still write in small words and why that? I recall myself being weird and hyper months ago when I frist came to DeviantART but it changed me for typing words from normal to small words because I becoming a more worried-shy girl ((Yes, I still be shy but I still doing it for my best)) OH, I hope you a happy halloween (Late, is that what you wanted to say? I don't need to be feel late coz I feel to be back!) AND btw, I hope any of u are doing their best in school :) Just like myself who still fighting through her highschool which makes me stressing AND killing me that I almost lost my temper :C . Anyways, Love and Peace! C: Category:Blog posts